Bajo los Reflectores
by Elieth Schneider
Summary: A un año de la dorolosa caída de la Mannschaft en el mundial, el Káiser esta listo para volver a llevar a su equipo a la victoria.


**Bajo los reflectores.**

Había transcurrido poco más de un año desde la terrible participación que tuvieron como selección en el pasado mundial; este día, la Mannschaft tendría un importante encuentro eliminatorio para clasificarse a la próxima Euro, a disputarse el año siguiente. Era un largo camino a seguir pero el equipo alemán deseaba estar presente una vez más en una de las contiendas más importantes de este deporte que había en el continente europeo.

Karl Heinz Schneider se encontraba en esos momentos sentado frente su casillero en los vestidores del Estadio Olímpico de Berlín, la playera blanca con franjas negras, con el número once en su dorsal, se hallaba frente a él, con el apellido Schneider impreso en ella. El alemán se terminaba de acomodar las espinilleras dentro de las medias para luego anudarse correctamente los tacos; una vez hecho esto, se puso de pie y miró con detenimiento la playera antes de ponérsela, sintiendo un gran orgullo por volverla a portar.

El pueblo alemán aún confiaba en él para capitanear a su selección y no podía defraudarlo, debía demostrar que podía levantar a la Mannschaft y que volverían a ser los número uno del mundo, como ya lo habían sido con anterioridad.

_"Estamos conscientes de que se trata de vencer o morir"_, pensó el capitán.

El equipo se había renovado en su mayoría y muchos de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo ya no se encontraban presentes, algunos se habían retirado por decisión propia después del gran descalabro pero a otros simplemente la directiva los habían sacado sin contemplación, sin siquiera poder despedirse debidamente de la camiseta nacional, lo que les había dolido en el fondo y quizás mucho más que no volver a ser convocados. Ahora, nuevos rostros lo acompañaban ese día en el vestidor, rostros que mostraban la euforia de ser parte de la selección, de poder participar en este nuevo sueño de volver a ser campeones.

Karl miró a los veintidós jugadores que le acompañaban en ese instante, sólo quedaban algunos de los jugadores de siempre como eran Manfred Margus, Franz Schester, Hermann Kaltz y Deuter Müller; así como algunos no tan viejos ni tan nuevos como Schweil Teigerbran o los hermanos Eric y Kevin Schmidt, pero todos pensaban lo mismo, así como les había pasado a los demás a ellos también podían sacarlos de un momento a otro, e incluso la posición de Müller como portero titular peligraba pues Stein, el nuevo portero convocado, había hecho magnifica participación con su club y se esperaban grandes cosas de él.

Schneider se dijo que eso ya no importaba en ese momento, ahora todos formaban parte de una misma unidad, portaban los mismos colores y tenían el mismo objetivo; él estaba concentrado en el partido y su objetivo era el ganar.

_"Estamos bajo los reflectores del mundo, es hora de volver a brillar",_ pensó.

Karl Heinz Schneider se levantó de su asiento y se posicionó delante de sus compañeros de equipo.

\- ¡Es la hora!.- comentó con seguridad, para luego sostener su mano en el centro y que así los demás pusieran las suyas sobre la de él.

\- ¡A ganar!.- gritaron todos, al unísono.

Era hora de la verdad y había que hacerlo bien esta vez.

La Mannschaft salió al campo de juego y los reflectores los cegaron por un instante, de manera que sólo podían escuchar las ovaciones que no se hicieron esperar; el estadio estaba a reventar pues todos querían ser parte de la nueva historia que se escribiría ahí, querían ser parte del resurgimiento de su selección. El Olímpico de Berlín estaba pintado de rojo, negro y dorado, con miles de banderas ondeantes e igual número de fans expectantes a que el encuentro diera inicio.

\- A pesar de todo, ellos están aquí, continúan apoyándonos.- les dijo Karl a sus compañeros como aliciente-. Confían en que daremos lo máximo y seremos vencedores, ¡No podemos defraudarlos!

El equipo le respondió de la manera en la que Schneider esperaba, con afirmaciones positivas y muchos deseos de demostrar su valor. Al igual que en las tribunas, esos once jugadores también llevaban mucho tiempo esperando por este día, esperaban el momento de volver a ser grandes, de reivindicarse y de ser nuevamente el número uno del mundo.

El público comenzó a corear los nombres de los jugadores mientras se realizaba el anuncio de la alineación y se llevaba a cabo el protocolo de intercambio de escudos; los aficionados cantaban canciones que tenían el objetivo de levantarle la moral al equipo y que les decían cuanto confiaban en ellos. Karl y el resto de sus compañeros lo sabían, ellos eran el número doce de su selección. Rostros conocidos como los de sus amigos y familiares se encontraban en las tribunas apoyándolos, pero también muchas caras desconocidas que el día de hoy también formaban parte de ellos, pues todos eran una misma unidad.

Y no sólo era el estadio el que los apoyaba: a través de las cámaras de televisión, el país e incluso el mundo entero vería el partido, y esa gente estaría apoyándolos, siendo uno mismo con ellos; hoy todos permanecían unidos en sus casas, trabajos, bares, todos eran iguales, todos eran el número doce de su selección, esa noche todos eran la Mannschaft.

La adrenalina comenzaba a subir en el cuerpo de Schneider, lo podía sentir en su ser, aún no empezaba el partido pero ya sentía el fuego que recorría sus venas y que iba incrementándose cada vez más y que no se detendría hasta que no lo hiciera explotar en su Fire Shot. Karl estaba listo, el resto del equipo lo miraba con la misma ansiedad, todos se encontraban preparados para ganar. La Mannschaft sentía los reflectores ardiendo a su alrededor, los cuales la encendía para luchar. Esos jóvenes sabían que era su momento de convertirse nuevamente en héroes de su país, tenían que ser una unidad para lograrlo y demostrar una vez más su calidad en el juego.

Disfruten cada instante del partido, celebren portar esta playera pero, sobre todo, siéntanse orgullosos de ser alemanes.- les comentó Karl a sus compañeros, antes de que se dispersaran en la cancha para ubicarse en sus posiciones.

_"Hoy nos convertiremos en triunfadores"_, pensó el Káiser, desde su posición en el centro de la cancha.

Karl lanzó una última mirada fugaz al sitio en donde sabía que se encontraba su prometida y sonrió; más tarde, ellos llegarían a casa y celebrarían con sus amigos y familiares.

_"¡Qué mejor manera de celebrar un año más de vida que volviendo a ser héroes!"_, pensó.

Schneider sonrió con satisfacción y pateó el balón dando con eso el inicio del encuentro. El momento de la verdad había llegado.

**Notas:**

*** **One-shot escrito para conmemorar el cumpleaños del Káiser de Alemania, Karl Heinz Schneider.

* Karl Heinz Schneider, y el resto de los personajes que se mencionan en la historia pertenecen a Captain Tsubasa creados por Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
